Eternique
For the individual article, see Population/Cynerice. Eternique has been a Habbo since the sixteenth of June, 2010. Old Skool Hideout room_eter_oldskool.png|Old Skool Hideout (August 2019) The Old Skool Hideout was created in May 2019 as a joint venture between Eternique and harryok. It was designed to be a room to relax and discuss with others, with a theme heavily inspired by the classic Habbo Hotel. Unfortunately, the venture fell apart very soon after the room was first opened; harryok began to show considerable disrespect to the individuals that entered, and so Eternique was forced to disavow him and his actions. harryok has not been active on Habbo Hotel since. The room has many references to the "old skool" Habbo Hotel. Some of these references are listed below: *The Habbo Mini Memorial on the left side of the room references the now-removed zoom function, and also harks back to the zoomed-out view of the old public rooms. *The crocodile pet in the room is named Crikey - this is a reference to an easter egg on the old Habbo homepage where, if one were to change their motto to "crikey", their avatar image would change into a crocodile. *There is a bot inside of the Mega TV Set dressed in reference to the user SCP-Control, the owner of the original Strathclyde Police from 2009. The bot also has a lot of speech lines: **"Did you know? If you scratch Crikey three times, your avatar will turn into a crocodile." This line references the crikey easter egg once again. **"Don't worry, this TV can't receive Channel 4." This line references the controversial report on Channel 4 that caused the Great Mute and, arguably, the beginning of the downfall of Habbo Hotel. **"Warning: drinking too much Bubble Juice will cause pixel hyperactivity." **"I miss the good old days. *cries*" **"*listens to DJ Fuse*" This line references the first two Trax discs - DJ Fuse's Duck Funk and DJ Fuse's Habbo Theme. **"*quack* Oops." **"Legend says the pool is still closed..." This line references the infamous 4chan raids of Habbo Hotel, where swarms of African-American afromen protected the denizens of the Lido from the pool's contamination of AIDS. **"Bring back Ione!" This line references Ione, the first Habbo UK hotel manager. She is famous for "Ione's Gift" - if one logged into Habbo Hotel on the date of her birthday in 2001, one would receive a (then-unreleased) Throne, Russian Samovar, or Holoboy as a gift. **"Remember Palsternakka?" This line references a moment in 2005 where five pages of rare furniture were temporarily added to the catalogue (for five minutes) under the title "Plasternakka" - this means "parsnip" in Finnish. **"RIP to those who bought Zen rocks early..." This line references a mistake in 2009, where the then-unreleased Zen rocks were released accidentally in the catalogue under the Country section. They were removed five minutes later; Habbos began to trade them for high prices, only for the Zen furniture set to be released officially later on in the day. **"I hear ClubTropica.com have a good Halloween show on!" This line references a moment in 2007 where, soon after Callie had been fired, user support staff Disarno was rumoured to be following in her lead in joining "Club Tropica". Disarno made a deliberate mistake in a staff alert message by misspelling "Clubhabbo.net" as "ClubTropica.com". **"#FFFFFF equals transparency!" This line references a reoccurring error in old badge creation where, during designing of a badge, the hex code #FFFFFF was mistakenly used as a colour in a badge; this being a mistake due to the hex code #FFFFFF rendering in the client as transparent. As a result, badges would look strange, and would have to be reuploaded with fixes. **"You don't see much plumbers around the hallways anymore..." This line references both this Habborator page and the secret glitch described on it: habborator.org/secret/index.html#hallway **"Psst. Have you seen that white parasol?" This line references the unreleased white parasol rare. **"Psst. Have you seen that black Romantique screen?" This line references the long-unreleased black Romantique screen. The item was quietly added to the hotel at some point between 2015 and 2019. **"Psst. Have you seen that poster_0_name?" This line references the super rare, unnamed and unloadable "poster_0_name" item, which is believed to have been scripted into the game in 2001/2002. **"RIP Habbo Homes." This line references the now-removed Habbo Homes. **"Lumisota FTW!" This line references Sulake's second game after Mobiles Disco, Lumisota. Lumisota would later become incorporated into Habbo Hotel as Snowstorm, which then inspired the Freeze furniture set in 2010. Category:Habbo Hotel Category:Builders Category:History